


Hang in there

by frith_in_thorns



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Horrible Goose, M/M, Things Shen Wei is not here for: This, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: It's a lovely day in Dragon City, and Zhao Yunlan is being menaced by a goose.





	Hang in there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).

"Shen Wei, you need to help me," Zhao Yunlan said. He didn't dare free his hand by clamping the phone against his shoulder — the risk of dropping it was too high. "I'm under attack."

"A Dixingren?" Shen Wei asked, his voice tinny but alarmed.

Zhao Yunlan's arm was getting tired. He tried again to get better purchase on a branch stub with his feet. "A goose," he admitted. "It's got me trapped up a tree."

There was a little pause of confusion. "A Dixing goose?"

"There are geese in Dixing?" Zhao Yunlan asked, momentarily diverted. "What are they like?"

"No, Dixing doesn't have geese," Shen Wei said.

"Then why did you ask —"

"I thought it must have a Dixing connection, since you called me."

Zhao Yunlan rested his head against the tree trunk for a moment, and squeezed his eyes shut while he gathered his patience. "Fine. It's not a Dixing goose. Just a big, white, regular goose. I'm in the South park, near —"

"Zhao Yunlan, I've got a class about to start," Shen Wei interrupted him.

"But I'm being _attacked_!"

"By a goose."

"_Yes,_ by a goose!" He looked down. The goose hissed up at him and half-spread its wings threateningly.

Shen Wei coughed. "Have you tried calling one of your teammates?"

"I'm calling my _husband_," Zhao Yunlan said. "You're supposed to protect me — didn't you promise that in our wedding vows?"

"I can't cancel my class this close to exams," Shen Wei said, sternly. "I can be with you in an hour and a half. If you think you'll still be there."

Zhao Yunlan looked down at the goose. The goose looked up at him. He pictured calling one of the SID, who would never let him live this down. "Pretty sure I'll still be here," he said.

The goose honked at him. Zhao Yunlan would have said _with amusement_, although that was probably projection.

"I'll see you later, then," Shen Wei said. And hung up.

Zhao Yunlan hung on.

The goose waited.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's a Lovely Day in Dragon City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395647) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin)
  * [[Podfic] Hang in there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878398) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)


End file.
